Son of a Champion
by Jolteon of vapor
Summary: Ash had a frickin' son, need I say more, maybe lemons in future but none early on, also there is a poll up for Pokemon you want added to Rin's team, also if there is lemons it will be Pokephile.
1. Son of a Champion Chapter 1

Jolteon of Vapor is BACK! Oh yeah, it's about to get serious here. This is a brand new fanfic, this will be the Pokemon journey of 15 year old Rin, as he journeys from Kanto to possibly Kalos, also, most of the side games will make an appearance either as part of the actual story or for fillers. Anyway, Please read and review as you enjoy the 3rd person view of this young boy. Alrighty then. (Sidenote: Pokemon from other regions can and will be present in regions where they should not normally belong.) BTW, there will be romance between pokemon and trainer later in the story.

Disclaimer: Only disclaimer for story so sue me, I don't own Pokemon or any of its affiliations, I do however own Rin and the possible OC's in the future. Also don't own hot pockets.

The Son of a Champion

Chapter 1

"Yawn" the boy yawns rolling over to look at the clock which read '10:00'. "Oh no!" he cries frantically " I'm late". He jumps out of bed but is caught on his Mew blanket and trips and falls. The boy has Brown hair and light blue eyes. "Why of all days today, why does God hate me" He yells while somewhere Arceus sneezes. He flings open the door and flies down the stairway at speeds that would make a Ninjask jealous. Unfortunately, he does not have the same maneuverability as one. "OUCH!" He cries in pain as he runs straight into the banister on the ground floor. "What is going on in here" Rin's mother yells over the the racket as her Piplup scurries away. Her Lopunny runs in carrying medical equipment, She rubs two pads together as she yells "Lop!". Hearing this Rin starts to roll away still clutching his stomach as Lopunny runs behind continually yelling "Lop!". Rin has a certain ability that he inherited from his Father that helped him understand Pokemon to an extent, this ability is only strengthened by his Mother who could see the Beauty within all Pokemon, when these two foreign abilities collided, they made Rin understand the Pokemon's language. So, when he was rolling around, he could clearly hear Lopunny right behind him saying "Clear". "Lopunny, use Calm Mind" Rin's mother ordered, Immediately Lopunny stopped and starts to concentrate. Finally after Lopunny has calmed down, Rin's Mother then leans down and pulls Rin to his feet as she says "You're going to be late, I've already microwaved a hot pocket and it's on the table". "Huge ass mansion and all I can have for breakfast is a frickin' hot pocket" Rin says sarcastically "I don't have time to eat today anyway, I've got to dash, bye". Rin runs out the door as his Mom whistles "That boy is way too much like his father, where am I in him?" she sighs as she walks off, her blue hair swirling from the draft.

(Pallet Town)

"Where is that boy of mine" an irritated man says as he walks in circle "He's always late, couldn't he be a little more considerate?". "He sounds just like you, remember?" An old man compares the two people "You were late the day you started your journey, and you got a spare pokemon that I caught a day earlier". At this the door bursts open and Rin appears out of breath. "I'm here" he yells unceremoniously". "You idiot" the man says to Rin. "Jeez" Rin says "Why so harsh Dad, you were late the day you started your Pokemon journey". "Doesn't mean you should follow in your father's footsteps". "Anyway" The old man intervenes "Since this is the beginning of your journey you get a starter pokemon, also, I believe your dad has a surprise for you at home after you're done choosing". 'So these are the three starters I get to choose from'. "Take your pick from these three" The old man says as he throws all the pokeballs. "First off we have the Water type, Mudkip". The Mudkip looks up at Rin and says "Mudkip?" (From this point on the pokemon will just say what he says) "Who are you". "Next up is Torchic" he says gesturing to the chick pokemon, Which sneezes and and a fireball pops out, "And Finally" he says as he stomps out the fire while his assistant has a fire extinguisher ready "we have Treecko". The ball poofs open… but nothing comes out. "He's escaped, quickly go and catch him".The old man yells as everyone face faults. 'How can a pokemon escape its pokeball without outside help?' Rin thinks. "Well, I guess I'll choose Mudkip" Rin says as he reaches out both hands as the Mudkip jumps into his hands. "Good choice, Mudkip is very powerful in terms of defence, would you like to nickname your pokemon?". "Yes" Rin says "Her name will be Taki". Mudkip smiles up at Rin. "I'd also like you to take a mission for me" The old man says "I want you to catch and register every legendary you can find in this special pokedex, don't worry though" The old man says hurriedly "This is still a pokedex and will register normal pokemon for you, Why don't you check out Taki's data". Rin flips open the pokedex and points it at Taki, One second later a screen pops up.

Mudkip

The Mud Fish Pokemon

Nickname-Taki

Summary-Mudkip's are always alert and can sense earthquakes with the fin on it's head, they are also very attached to their trainers and will do whatever it takes to protect them.

Level 5

Moves-Tackle

-Stomp

-Ancient Power

-Leer

Rin puts away his Pokedex as his dad calls him over taking a pokeball in his hand as he throws it on the floor. "Roooar" Rins dad's Charizard roars at the sky. "Ok, get on" Rins dad a wide smile on his face. Rin gulps nervously, he was never the one for heights. "It's ok dad, you don't need to do that, I can just walk home" he says backing away slowly. "Not today son" Charizard grabs Rin while laughing maniacally off into the distance.

So what do you think? If you want a pokemon to be on his team please leave the pokemon in a review and please no Kalos pokemon yet until I get the game. So flame me all you wish. Also, refrain from asking for evolved pokemon or legendaries in the beginning, we'll get to that later. All Righty then, bye. I'll be posting a chapter for this story and my Naruto story very soon so hang tight.


	2. Son of a Champion Chapter 2

Son of a Champion

Hello again, this is Jolteon of Vapor again, and I just realised I've posted a new chapter practically everyday since I've started, don't know if you guys like that so if you don't, please say something and I'll try to extend the days between chappy's. Anywho, from where I'm writing it's a balmy 25 degrees, that's fahrenheit mind you. Anyway, I've gotten a couple picks for which Pokemon's should be added to Rin's team and I must say, well done. I have already decided on 1 of the two choices so thanks pkmn master cobalt, hope I'll meet your standards. All righty then, let's begin this chappy.

-Rin's Mansion home-2:30

Dawn looks out into the summer day, ears detecting a sound like screaming. Shrugging her shoulders, she continues her making of a late lunch for her two jewels and herself. Suddenly, Piplup appears dressed in a tuxedo walking in front of her Husband and Son. "they're here Dawn" Piplup lups. "Hey you two" Dawn screeches similar to a pink banshee you might know (I'll have Sakura sneeze in my other fanfiction) "So Rin, which Pokemon did you pick for your starter?". "I chose Mudkip, her names Taki" He answers proudly while Taki mimics him. "There is some of me in you!" she yells proud of her son for picking a water type. "Hey, Rin!" calls Ash who had moved to the stairwell "Come here, your surprise is upstairs with Pikachu and Buneary". "Ok, Dad" Rin calls back "Be up there in a second". Ash nods and heads upstairs to Pikachu's and Buneary's room where he's sure he'd find him". Rin eats the Hot pocket that was made for him this morning while being scolded by his mother for not eating breakfast, and heads upstairs past his room on the right and his parents to his left, and heads down to the very last room on the left.

Ash looks down at the yellow thing in front of him and says "he'll like this", he nods to Buneary and Pikachu who quickly calls Rin into the room with a "Pika" and "Bun" respectively. As Rin walks into the room he sees his father with the biggest smile he's ever seen, and he's seen past victory league videos of him. "So…" Rin says testing the waters a little "where's the surprise you were talking about?". "Close your eyes" Ash says still smiling. "Ugh" Rin groans "Dad, I'm not a kid anymore". "Do it, or I'll sic' Pikachu on you" Ash says still smiling while Pikachu begins to crack his knuckles. "You'd better do it kid" Pikachu tells Rin "Don't test my patience". (Pikachu and Buneary knows about Rin's special ability) Rin sighs in defeat and closes his eyes. "Now hold out your hands son" Ash says as he begins to place it in Rin's hands "Be careful not to drop it, I don't think Pikachu and Buneary will have mercy on you if you did". As the warm yellow object lands in Rin's hands it begins to glow, at this, Ash yells "Quick, open your eyes". Rin opens his eyes and is nearly blinded by the light. In moments the light has died down to reveal a small yellow Pichu in Rin's hands. Pikachu and Buneary start to cry as they jump on Rin's shoulders to look down at their kid. "Pichu?" the Pichu says, Rin cannot understand the Pokemon but quickly shakes it off. "Well, well, well" Ash says proudly "looks like you've got a new teammate" He looks at Pikachu and asks "Do you still have the Light Ball I gave you?". Pikachu barely can nod due to the river pouring out his eyes that would make Taki jealous. "Well what's her name going to be, son?" Ash asks inquisitively. "I think I'll name her… Supaki or Sparky". "Well check the Pokedex now" Says Ash in a commanding tone of a proud father. Rin flips open the Pokedex while Pikachu and Buneary look at it.

Pichu

The Tiny Mouse Pokemon

Nickname-Supaki

It's electric sacs in its cheeks store energy, but if any energy escapes, Pichu's will be shocked as they are not skilled with their electricity yet.

Level 1

Moves- Thundershock

- Return

- Iron Tail

- Volt Tackle

"Welcome to the team Supaki" Rin says with a smile.

Entrance to Route 1

"Well" Rin says in clear excitement "Let's begin our journey, right Taki and Supaki?". Both Pokemon nod at their trainer accompanying Taki's nod is a "Yes sir". Rin turns and looks back at his friends and family from Pallet town and says "I will become the greatest Pokemon trainer ever". Some people in the crowd start shouting random things like "Good luck", "Have fun", "My baby is grown up", "My baby is just born", "Don't forget to complete that Pokedex" and "Aim for the top son". Rin looks over at the owner of the voices and breaks a big smile as he turns around and he and his Pokemon run off into the distance.

-Route 1-

A rustling in the grass attracts a wild Pidgey's eye, The Pidgey lunges for only to be caught by a set of claws attached to a silver leg, a shiny Eevee has caught its dinner, just as she's about to sink her teeth into the Pidgey when a loud shout is heard. In the moment when the Eevee is distracted the Pidgey uses whirlwind and blows the Eevee away. Angry at the thing that caused her to lose her meal the Evolution pokemon comes up with a plan.

Good, i think this is a good place to end. Continue to send in ideas for Pokemon to be added. After every region I will shuffle Rin's team after every end of region. I also have the ages of the people involved down below.

Ash-38

Dawn-39

Professor Oak-78

Rin-14

More characters to be introduced soon, RR please.


End file.
